redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War Character Request
Welcome to my character request! Here is where I will request certain characters, and I will love you forever if you please give them to me (because then I won't have to use that useless thing in my head that's called a brain, I think, to create them myself. You can't call me lazy, I'm the one writing the story, lol) :* JUST KIDDING! But I will be very happy if you can please give them to me *puppy eyes* Guide is here, regular char list is here, and actual story is here!!! What I am currently asking for Salamandastron *One to two high-ranking hare officials; preferably one male, one female Thanks, Neildown, and Laria *One Major- male, please. Thanks, Hyena * Two Three to four lower-ranking hare officials; any gender. Thanks, Bluestripe, and Thornclaw *Five Three Two privates; At least one male. Thanks, Ming, and Fainnen *Seven Four-Six spies; any gender, but smaller hares. Thanks Nightpaw *Blademaster; preferable female Thanks Gandr *Shipmaster (don't ask); preferably an otter, hare, or vole Thanks Thornclaw, and Hyena Redwall Abbey *Future Abbot/Abbess to take over if/when Crondyk dies; any gender, but preferably not a mouse Thanks, Dewface *Two friars for the kitchens Thanks, Gandr *Five Dibbuns and their mother(s); it would be really easy if they were all related, though, and at least two males, please Thanks, Snowpaw *"Apprentice" recorder, so Kailee doesn't always have to do that; any gender Thanks Nightpaw *Cellarhog; male Thanks Laria *Gatekeepers/orchard maintainers (same creature); preferably a female, maybe even a badger...? Thanks Segalia *Badger mother (see above) Thanks Laria *Apprentice infirmary sister; female, and preferably a mouse, shrew, or squirrel Thanks Sarinissa Holt Lakewander NOTE- ALL ARE OTTERS *Boat-repairer, so Nightpaw doesn't always have to do that Thanks, Laria *Three female otters, with otterbabes (mothers are sisters...?); one-two otterbabes to a mother, please *Four Three two-one otterguard Thanks, Laria, anonymous user, and Hyena Guosim *Three male shrews Thanks Neildown, and Gonff *Mate for Log-a-log; female *One female shrews Thanks Fainnen Vermin Hordes *Any vermin *When you sign up, please specify which leader you would like to be under. **Darksoul **Ragegon Corecrack **Shadowbane **Shayra Darkblaze **Wearet Sixclaw (warning: must be a wearat to join Wearet's Horde) **Umbar **Ydarb **Windflin Wildbrush **Ungatt Trunn & Stiffener Medick (involves being painted blue) **Kytrae Wingblade **Razgath the Mercenary **Ydarb the Evil, Dybra the Traveler, and Xydram the Jetsam (involves being a loon, lol. See comments) NOTE- MACBETH RAVENCLIFF DOES NOT HAVE A HORDE, OR WILL NOT VERRRRY SOON. Fulfilled Requests Dawnsorrow and Dawnwillow Whopplescoffer Dawnsorrow Whopplescoffer *Species: Hare *Gender: Female *Appearance: tan fur with withe tail and underbelly *Weapon: Saber, javelin *Personality: joyful and caring, ruthless to enemies(unless told to spare them) *Age: 15 seasons *Fav. activities: training, eating, reading about history *Clothes: Blue uniform Dawnwillow Whopplescoffer *Species: Hare *Gender: Female *Appearance: See above *Weapon: See above *Age: See above *Personality: loving toward sister and friends, obey orders without question, often prone to finishing sisters sentences *Fav. Activiies: See above *Clother: See above Perrylane (Perry) Rigglejaw Mugsworthy *Name: Perry(short for Perrylane) Rigglejaw Mugsworthy *Species: Hare *Gender: Female *Appearance: Tall and lean, has a scar running across her face from her right eye to her left side of her jaw, making her look fierce and intimidating. Also has another scar on the bottom of her footpaw, making her limp sometimes. Wears a long-sleeve green and brown tunic, so it can camouflage easily in the woods. Has a black leather belt around her waist with a small pouch on the side for provisions and herbs. Has another belt that she wears over her right shoulder and goes around the left side of her hip(like a sash). Has a scabbard that is tied on it so it hangs on her back, has a scimitar thrust in it. *Personality: Can be quite stern and strict, tough but can be emotional sometimes and sympathetic. She endures pain and never complains. Doesn't eat as much as a normal hare. Sometimes when she sees vermin she goes into a bit of bloodwrath without warning. *Weapons: She can use a lance, sling, bow and arrows but her main weapon is a scimitar which is three quarters her height. She keeps it sheathed in a scabbard on her back so she can reach it easily. *Brief History: She had a good upbringing, with loving and caring parents and was the youngest in the family, having an older brother and sister. She was never spoiled and normally quiet and sensible, but could be occasionally wild. When she was fourteen seasons, a searat called Zorg Cutthroat with his horde of sea vermin invaded Salamandastron. Needing all the warriors to fight against them, Perry's parents chose to battle. Her brother, indignant about not being allowed to fight, stole a weapon from the Badger Lord's forge and joined the final battle secretly. Perry's parents and her brother died at the blades of the cruel searats, along with many other hares. Two seasons later, Perry's sister died from a mysterious illness, possibly from grief and a broken heart. She was left to fend for herself and chose to be a warrior, swearing that she would kill all the vermin she came across, unless they passed the test of being good. That explains for her sudden bursts of bloodwraths on vermin. *Preferred death: Holding vermin off and goes down shouting lots of warcries and fighting as she has never fought before. *Rank: Lieutenant *Other stuff: Despite her rank, sometimes she's used for galloping because of her stride. Does a daily patrol around Salamandastron, usually in the early morning, Dargen Seadiver *Name: Dargen Seadiver(Is it all right if he is a sea otter?) *Species: Otter *Gender: Male *Appearance: Fur is a dark brown colour, has green eyes. Wears a dark blue tunic with a black cord as a belt. Is only about twenty seasons. Keeps a small dagger in a sheath which is tied to his belt/cord. *Personality: Is usually quiet and goes about his work without any disturbance to others. Never shows any emotions, and his face is always impassive. He is quite a mysterious creature who keeps himself in the dark. *He is the boat repairer assistant. Hemrut Braeblade *Name: Hemrut Braeblade. *Male. *A compact hare; white-furred; dark blue eyes; of upper middle-seasoned age; has an active yet sober and formal personality. Accent is more a formal English, unlike most hares who seem hyperactive in their speech. Wears a clean blue uniform - monocle in right chest pocket. Hope that helps a little. Shadowbane's Minions *Thundergut & Firebelly: Thundergut and his younger brother, Firebelly are two incredibly fat stoats who tower above the rest of the vermin in the horde. Thundergut has a lightning shaped tattoo over his left eye and Firebelly has a flame shaped tattoo on his left cheek. They are both Shadowbane's personal body guards. Thundergut wields a spiked club and Firebelly is armed with a mace and a spear. Neither of them are very bright. *Deadeye: A one-eyed female ferret who is skilled with throwing knives and a bow. Loyal to her master. *Hellskull- An elder male rat who acts similarly to an advisor for Shadowbane, but not as close as one. Has a long scar running through his left eye, causing it to be bloodshot. Has scars all over his body, but mostly on his head. He is a brilliant strategist and can fend for himself. He has gray fur and usually has a transfixed grimmace on his face, but his eyes only express weariness. He wears a helmet that covers most of his scars. I decided that Hellskull will wear a rat skull (with the teeth taken out so he won't die like Urgan Nagru) to cover up some of his scars instead of a helmet. BTW, if you had to kill of Shadowbane's minions, kill them off in this order: Firebelly, Deadeye, (At the end) Thundergut, and let Hellskull escape unnoticed after Shadowbane dies. Razgath's Creatures *Grash- A big, rather dull male rat with a battle-axe. *Fyrad- A sly male ferret that wields four stilettos. He is basically Razgath's right-hand-vermin. *Rizza- A female rat who is an archer. *Grimnose- A tall male weasel; carries a cutlass and dagger. Darksoul's Demons (Nice, right?) *Bloodfang- A female weasel whos secont in command to Darksoul. Shes very loyal and wears a grey jerkin. Shes is very bright. *Doom- A massive male ferret has scars all over his body and ripped up ears. His Darksouls abusive mate when he dies have Darksoul put a dagger in his heart or poisin him. Redwall's Dibbuns *Lassie (girl) and Bobby (boy); twin shrews; and Ana, their mom. *Dane (boy); their cousin; and Hannah, Ana's sister and Dane's mom. *Fairchild (boy. Far for short); a young mouse almost out of Dibbunhood; and Bets, his mom. *Lilac (girl. duh); a baby squirrel; orphaned Corporal March Stutterin Usagi Bosworth Ejecutar *Name: March Stutterin (Stoot-er-in) Usagi Bosworth Ejecutar *Gender: Male *Species: Hare *Appearance: March is a young hare with brown fur, Wears a baby blue tunic with a leather belt stolen from a vermin. Eyes are hazel colored. *Weapons: Dirk, Staff, Paws & Footpaws, and any weapon nearby that is available. *Personality: Whitty and friendly, he helps out creatures in need, even vermin (Only young ones that could be considered innocent). Bashful around pretty haremaids. Likes to act (Like in a performing troupe). Always likes a good duel with an opponent and fights with honor. Stubborn. *Brief History: His family was captured by vermin when he was 7 seasons old. They were taken to an island which was one of the seven which had been conquered by a vermin organization. Parents died in slavery. It is unknown if his siblings are living or are dead. When March was 16 seasons old, he was freed by a sea otter named Vydra Pykhunter with his companions Havik (A hawk) and Madra (An otter). March was in the process of freeing the other slaves when the vermin leader (Who had captured him seasons before) encountered him and fought him. Despite the numerous wounds he received, March fled from the island with the freed slaves and his three rescuers. He fitted in perfectly with the rest of the group and helped rescue other creatures from the other conquered islands. *Preferred death: Surprise me *Rank: Nothing too low, but nothing too high. (corporal okay?) *Other stuff: When walking normally, he is fast. This may be due to the long strides he takes. His favorite plant is a clover. Armin Blanco *Name: Armin Blanco *Gender: Male *Species: Ermine *Appearance: Tall and slender. Has a black line of fur going down from the top of his head down his back. Has Blue-Gray eyes. *Weapons: Two Stilletos, a sabre, a stolen Yari (It looks similar to this.), and a stolen basket-hilted claymore with the same pattern as a kilt on its hilt. (Kilt, hilt, oh SNAP! XD ) *Personality: Calm and unpredictable. Not a big talker, but not completely silent. Uses everything that he can to his advantage (environments, creatures that he knows well, etc) *Brief History: Unknown *Preferred death: Killed by Macbeth after pursuing him for a while. *Rank: Bounty Hunter who was hired by the Captain of Macbeth's former crew to hunt him down. *Other stuff: Carries around a length of rope that serves multiple purposes (Grappling hook can be attached to the end, can be used to tie up captives, etc). Speaks with a Spanish accent. Alria *Gatekeeper/orchard maintainer: *Name:Alria *Species:Squirrel *Gender: Female *Description: Lean, lithe, agile, strong, tall, big, slightly buff. She is an orangish squirrel (like the same color as it is when someone has dirty blond hair and they dye it red). She is quieter, with a good sense of humor, a big appetite and a few friends. She is like Tiria (in how she wears a tunic) which is always a forest green. Her belt is black. *Weapon/s:A javelin which she uses in hand-to-hand combat and long distance. If needed she scorns a sling and throws rocks by hand. Zora Foxtail *Zora Foxtail- A slim lithe ottermaid. *Her weapons are a quiver of javelins and a long dagger with a red leather handle and a blue pommel-stone. *She wears a green tunic with a braided belt and sometimes she wears an orange tunic. At the back of her belt is tied a black fox tail because she has no rudder. She cut the tail off of a fox who cut her own tail off. *She is cheeky, but brave. *She likes joshing with other creatures and works at Holt Lakewander as an otterguard. Heron Kordyne *Name: Heron Kordyne (If you don't like it you can change it to Heron Slicepaw) *Species: Hare *Gender: Female *Appearance: Tannish fur, standard Salamandastron tunic. Average height. Very thin, relies more on speed and finesse than strength. Young adult. *Personality: Great sense of humor, loves pratical jokes. Has appetite of two hares. Deadly in battle. Many vermin have made the fatal mistake of thinking that since her sword only has one edge, it is only half as dangerous. *Weapons: Falchion (a single-bladed sword that curves back like a fang at the end) *Brief History: Heron has had a natural talent for swords since she was a leveret. Her ability was first noticed when she dealt a humiliating defeat to a much older and more experienced hare during a mock fight on the beach. *What they are/rank: Blademaster *Anything else I should know: Gets into a lot of trouble for pratical jokes. Jagger Cellarhog *Name: Jagger Cellarhog *Gender: Male *Species: Hedgehog *Appearance: Is middle aged, always wears a brown apron wherever he goes. If he fights he wields a bung mallet. *Personality: Jolly and kind, chortles a lot. He likes the Dibbuns and tries to protect anyone in danger. *He is the Cellarhog. Ungatt's Evils *To join Ungatt's horde, I shall have an evil otter! (I can do that right?)-- yes, you can *Name: Vorpal Shade, or just Shade for short *Species:otter *gender: male *Appearance: rugged dark fur, (now painted blue) pierced ears, sharp teeth, ragged jerkin, tall, very buff, and a dark sly smile. *personality: a dark, figure, with a gritty attitude, takes everything to seriously. no sense of humour, loyal to his leaders, but if he sees an opportunity to get more power, he will take it, regardless of the harm to others. very powerful in strength, uses very large weapons like axes, but prefers bare handed one on one combat. *Weapons: paws, claws, giant spears and axes, and a large bow, that can fire a looooong way. brief history: he was cast away from his holt by the Skipper himself, for his evil crimes and personality, he murdered two children and a mother there, he got many scars that day from his own father, the Skipper. *whattheyare/rank: an evil mercenary, longing to kill for a price, his rank is of a beast that is to be used in special almost suicide missions, that only he can pull off. *anything else I should know: He's very very very powerful, he could lift ten badgers with ease. He's a giant in size. And I want him to join the horde with a low rank, but quickly rise up, and I want the captains, to see his,potential as a deadly weapon, plus he fights dirty, with no honor. Sister Aquamarine *Name: Sister Aquamarine *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female (hence sister) *Appearance: has pale red fur, a silverish tailtip and ears, and green eyes that sparkle like diamonds *Personality: friendly, has an air of command, good with the Dibbuns, knows every plant in Mossflower *Weapons: longbow *Brief history: She and her younger sister moved to Redwall after their town was destroyed by a vermin horde (preferably one that you choose), and secretly she wants revenge on them for killing her parents *What they are/rank: Infirmary Keeper *Anything else I should know: i don't think so. Sister Kayle *Name:Kayle *Species:Squirrel *Gender:Female *Appearance: Pale fur (think Urchin from Mistmantle and pale blue eyes; darker red tailtip and chest fur. Wears a long habit (think dress). *Personality: She's easy going and makes friends easily; very creative, and sometimes can't tell fact from fiction. Tries hard, sometimes too hard, to please Kailee and everyone else at Redwall, because she thinks she doesn't belong. Kayle is also very peaceful and once she gets a task, she will do anything to complete it as successfully as she can. *Weapons: Very peaceful, Kayle not only uses her creativity as being a Recorder, she also can fight with anything (just not very well). *Brief History: Kayle was found outside Redwall Abbey by Kailee Windscutt, who recognized her talent as a future Recorder someday. Although Kayle grew up as a Redwall citizen, she sometimes doesn't feel like she fits in, and secretly wants to know who her parents are. *What they are/rank: Future Recorder *Anything else I should know: In a war, Kayle would rather protect the old, sick, and feeble Redwallers than fight the enemy. Guosim Male Shrews Guosim - three male shrews: All three are cousins. All are relatively charismatic, quick-witted, and loyal to each other. 1:Cloud - not the FF character - it is somewhat related though. likes small talk and joking; generous; slightly sensitive; good at word wars; wears standard Guosim outfit, wields a thick short-sword and a dagger. 2:Shard - enjoys conversing with Cloud on small topics and is sort of the conversation bridge between him and Kap. Likes music an instrument, but not very often; charismatic; can use most any weapon adequately, though he sticks to his rapier. Standard Guosim outfit. 3:Kap - loves being around his two cousins but does not talk much. Only jokes when timing is right; honest; likes to hone his fighting skills on a daily basis; is slightly taller than his cousins; wields butterfly swords short-swords with guards for the hands. Standard Guosim outfit. Villyace *Name:Villyace *Gender:Male *Personality:Quick witted,always thinks about the problem first,Likes to climb trees as he thinks it is the best espionage. *weapons:Sling,two throwing daggers,saber strapped to back. *clothes:Some sort of light uniform(Cuz he specializes in espionage) *--Spy Kwint Blackrudder *Name: Kwint Blackrudder *Species: Otter *Appearance: Wears a orange tunic with a black woven belt. He wears a seashell amulet around his neck. Has light creamy brown fur everywhere, half of his rudder is black though, giving him his name. *Personality: Jolly and kind, but can be very solemn and serious at times. Loves hotroot soup with lots of hotroot in it. Thinks about problems a lot but doesn't tell anyone about them. *Weapons: Usually carries a sling and three daggers around. He sometimes used a wooden club. Specializes in bow and arrows, but doesn't carry one around. *He is an otterguard. Dewface *Name:Dewface *Species:Hare *Gender:Femail *Apperence:A few notches in her ears, sevral scars, an abbess habit, gentle eyes. *Personality:A very gentle hare, is stern but never harms a dibbun (the dibbuns adore her so they'll do anything she says), Will protect her abby with her life, and can go into blood wrath for the sake of her abby. *Weapons:She's an abbess, sheesh!! (actually she has a small knif hidden in her habit for her protecton, Ha! no one will suspect an abbess! and no one in the intire abby knows about it) *anything els:nope *Brif history:Was captured by corsiers when she was young (16 seasons) and was was loved by anyone who met her. Married but then her spouse died not to long after married. Ps:I hope that wasent a spoiler! Marikah (Bloodhound) Swiftstream *Name: Marikah 'Bloodhound' Swiftstream *Species: Otter *Gender: Female *Appearance: She's a real giant, has several tattoos on her arms. Wears a grey tunic, black leather belt, has two daggers sheathed in her belt, a small pouch for herbs and provisions.Has a jagged scar that runs from her right ear down to her cheek. Her fur is a dark brown, almost black. *Personality: She's quite intimidating to everyone, but she adores babes and tries not to scare them. Kind but can grow very, very fierce and protective if anyone tries to harm her friends, family or the babes. Goes into Bloodwrath in battles if there is a lot of vermin. *Weapons: She can use anything, and sometimes fights with no weapons, but she carries two daggers and an immense double bladed axe. *She is an otterguard. Friar Truggum *Name: Friar Truggum *Species: Mole *Gender: Male *Appearance: Very old and somewhat fat, uses a walking stick and spectacles. *Personality: Deliberate and stubborn. Stickler when it comes to rules and recipies. Never spills anything. Enjoys peace and quiet. Likes to cook deeper'n'ever pies and similar things. *Weapons: In an emergency, will whack with his stick. *Brief History: Born at Redwall, grew up at Redwall, never left Redwall. *Rank: Friar *Anything else I should know: Cannot understand Friar Cibi's accent. Friar Cibi *Name: Friar Cibi (Sib-EE) *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female *Appearance: Young, and fairly pretty, wears a oversized chef's hat, and a foodstained apron. *Personality: Very friendly, hyper, and talkative. Gets covered in various ingreidents while cooking. Likes a little adventure, as long as it's not life-threatening. Cooks cakes and puddings, and other sweet foods. *Weapons: Won't fight unless Redwall is invaded, but will use kitchen knives, frying pans, etc... *Brief History: Found by some Redwallers just north of Redwall as a dibbun. Got into trouble alot, and while she was working in the kitchen as a punishment, Friar Truggum noticed she had a natural talent for cooking. *Rank: Friar *Anything else I should know: Cannot understand molespeech. Speaks with a Highlander accent. Ydarb, Xydrab's, and Dybra's Goons *Zendie - Pronunciation: (Zen-die) Description: A small, scrawny rat, colored brown and wears a black cloak. Weapons: Uses two daggers. Profession: Spy *Xixecell - Pronunciation: (Zicks-eh-Kell) Description: a lean black weasel, wears a red and yellow tunic. Weapon: A big cutlass. Profession: Xydrab's Second-in-command, also his body guard. *Jargo - Pronunciation: (Jar-go) Description: Fat, cream colored stoat, wears a red and yellow tunic. Weapon: Whip and willow cane. Profession: Xydrab's other body guard, also his councilor, he's at times clever. *Gradj - Pronunciation: (Gra-jah) Description: lean black ferret, who wears a purple cloak and tunic. Weapons: Bow and Arrows. Profession: Dybra's second-in-command, though technically part of Ydarb's horde. He leads the archer squad. *Bloodtail - Pronunciation: (do you really need one?) Description: Tall, orange and white fox with deep, penetrating green eyes, wears a purple cloak and tunic. Weapons: Battle spear and boat hook. Profession: Ydarb's horde general, he is also a sadistic torturer and slavishly loyal to Ydarb. *Vendace - Pronunciation (Ven-daw-S) Description: Black fox, wears a captains uniform. Weapon: Cutlass. Profession: Horde captain. *Jakite - Pronunciation (Jaw-kite) Description: Tall, lean weasel, light brown, horde captain's uniform. Weapons: Rapier. Profession: Horde captain. *****The following are two best buds, and incredibly animated , they both work under Vendace: *Gudgut: Pronunciation (Gud-gut) *Description: Scrawny brown rat, wears an official uniform of Ydarb's horde (purple tunic bearing the horde's insignia). *Weapons: Short sword. *Profession: Rank and file soldier. *Rudbelly: Pronunciation (Rud-belly) *Description: Normal sized gray rat, wears an official uniform of Ydarb's horde (see above). *Weapon: Short sword. *Profession: Rank and file soldier. Moon Blayde *Name:Moon Blayde *Gender:Male *Weapon(s):Twin Posion-Tipped Longswords.(Sword Names:Full Moon,Shadow's Moon.Resectively.) *Species:Wolf *Clothing:Traditonal Wolf Armor,Wolf Tunic. *Family:Owol Blayde(Father,Dead),Mousoe Blayde(Mother,Dead),Roat Blayde(Wife),Full Blayde(Son),Eagole Blayde(Daughter). *Eye Color:Red With Yellow Pupils. *Fur Color:Gray With White Spots. *Claw Color:Black. *Apperence:Very Evil-Looking(Cute To His Wife.O_O). *Personality:Varies With Who He's Around:Presense Of Non-Family:EVIL.PURE EVIL!!!!!! In Private With Family:Very Nice.His Soft Side Is Out Instead. *Where You Want Character To Appear/Perferable Death:In His Castle,Or ANYWHERE You Can Put Him.Not With The Good Guys,He Should Be One Of The Antagonist(s)(Main Enemy(s).).Death?One Of The Villans.I Want To Use Him In Future Fan-Fics.He Should Escape From Death At The End. *Professon:Leader Of His Army/Horde. *Brief History:He Was Born On July 2,1990,On A Full Moon.He Was Shunned Becuase Of His Evil Nature."He Wouldnt Tell Me Anymore."Those Were Abbot Opratus's Last Words,Before Moon Killed The Abbot During The Poor Abbot's Nap.That His The Reason He Is Wanted Across The (Redwall) World. Adearna Sundew Seastar Gavvinsol Spearwort *Name/nicknames: Adaerna Sundew Seastar Gavvinsol Spearwort *Species: hare *Gender: female *Appearance: Adaerna is very pretty for a hare, with dark brown eyes, long ears, and sandy fur that pales to cream on the underbelly. She has a nick on her left ear, and an arrow graze on her back. (training accident- her brother missed the target and almost hit her instead) she wears the long patrol uniform mostly (red tunic, cream-colored shirt), but when off-duty wears simple kirtles or tunics. *Personality: Her personality tends to vary depending on who she's around. To her commanding officers, she's the calm and efficient subordinate, with friends, she shows her more cheeky, gluttonous side. she's good, all the way, and intensely loyal to Salamandastron and all it stands for. *Weapons: sabre, halberd or pike. *Brief History: Adaerna was born the youngest of fourteen, in Redwall Abbey. Her parents were the retired patrollers Sergeant Forlect and the paw soldier, Sandbreeze. When she was fourteen, she was recruited by Plocko, the young private, and her mentor, Captain Gorseye. Adaerna went with them, and arrived at the mountain when she was sixteen. She quickly wormed her way into the officers hearts, and made a name for herself as the quickest haremaid dueler, and is now seventeen seasons old. *Main character/background: Um.. What does this mean? *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: Salamandastron, wherever you need her. I'd really rahter she doesn't die, as she has a whole wide life before her, and dying would rather mess up her promotion plans. *What they are/rank: Private. *Anything else I should know: Um... Nup! Renna "The Rapier" *Name/nicknames: Renna (self-titled 'the rapier') *Species: shrew *Gender: female *Appearance: Renna is a typical shrew; short, gray, spiky-furred, black-eyed. She isn't pretty, but isn't ugly, either. She wears a blue-, green- and purple-striped kilt, with a light blue, sleeveless tunic, broad brown belt, and gold earrings. Her ears have a few rips in them, gained from fights. (that she started, mainly, :P). She has a rapier thrust into her belt, and a pouch for slingstones. *Personality: She's grumpy, irascible, and always ready for an argument. When in a good mood, she makes dry jokes, laughs, and is fairly flexible, but when in a bad mood, which is more frequent, she's been known to punch somebeast for looking at her the wrong way. *Brief History: She was born to Fingle and Cuppan, Guosim shrews. She grew up on the river Moss, and met some of her longest-lasting friends traveling it's waters. As a child, she always had to be the best at everything, and worked constantly until she was. Cuppan, her mother, died when Renna was eight seasons old. This influenced the shrew a lot, and afterwords, she became much more sarcastic and cynical. When she was sixteen, she decided to roam Mossflower without her tribe, and travelled to Salamandastron with her friend, Rosheen, an otter. After three seasons, they went back to Redwall, and Renna joined the Guosim as an adult. She is now 22. *Main character/background: Um.. What does this mean? *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: Where the rest of the Guosim are. A good death would be kicking out bad-guy butt, but, like Adaerna, I have a later life planned out for her which would be messed up by her dying. *What they are/rank: grumpy, badass shrew. *Anything else I should know: Renna is very averse to sexism, and any comments on her gender are taken badly. The commenter usually ends up with a black eye. Mother (Bel) Beldowen *Name: Mother Beldowen(or Bel by the babes) *Species: Badger *Gender: Female *Clothing: A lavender coloured...dress/habit/robe? Wears a charm bracelet on left paw. *Weapons: Doesn't really use weapons, but anything that comes to paw, really. Except maybe axes and swords, just bows, javelins, slings etc. *Appearance: Normal striped badger, is a bit deaf in her right ear. *Personality: Affectionate of the Dibbuns, sensible, but is only twenty three seasons, so still young. Protective and fierce when need be(like all Badger Mothers). Corporal Lennon Longstring Lemonworthy *Name: Lennon Longstring Lemonworthy *Species: Hare *Gender: Male *Clothing: Lime-green waistcoat, red embroidered belt, "John Lennon" spectacles, and a green tricorn hat with a seagull feather. *Weapons: Sabre, guitar can be used as a bludgeon because it doesn't break easily. *Appearance: White fur and a brown stripe in the middle of the forehead. Quite tall. *Brief history: Two days after becoming a Corporal, Lennon became the Long Patrol's official non-marching musician, playing a guitar. He's currently trying to find a way to make himself play louder. *Rank: Corporal, Long Patrol Musician *Personality: British accent, always singing Beatles songs *Anything else: Somehow always manages to stay alive until death (if you kill him off, that is), where I would prefer he got shot with a crossbow. Miggs *Name: Miggs *Species: Guosim shrew *Gender: Male *Clothing: Belt, red headband and brown jerkin with several holes *Weapons: Shrew rapier *Appearance: Short and very scruffy, no scars, speaks with an accent that sounds like he's whistling. *Brief history: Born to the Guosim shrews, lives with the Guosim shrews and believes he will die with the Guosim shrews. He was bullied alot when he was young but always made it out alright except for some holes in his jerkin and a bloody nose or black eye. After those experiences he tries to live in peace, which is quite impossible. *Rank: Guosim shrew *Personality: Keeps to himself most of the time but is arguetive and an excellent fighter. *Anything else: I don;t care if he dies quickly or anything, you can choose everything that happens to him in the Ultimate War Arvik Morangard *Name: Arvik Morangard *Species: Sea otter *Gender: Male *Clothing: Black tunic and short green cape *Weapons: Oversized sling, rapier stolen from a ferret, dirk *Appearance: Short, roguish, and missing an ear. Has large scar on cheek. *Brief history: Born a slave to a horde ruler (one of the villains of this story, I don't care which) and was freed by the Long Patrol during a battle between Salamandastron and the vermin. Now helps the Patrol by taking care of their ships. Helped design the Salamandastron Dock, which holds many vessels. *Rank: Shipmaster *Personality: Often acts very gallant, but really is a cold-blooded murderer except around little ones. VERY sarcastic and if he dies, he would probably laugh, like, "Oh dear, I'm bleedin' everywhere!" *Anything else: Talkative and speaks like Long Patrol hares (the "wot wot" accent). Haridzid Oaktail *Name: Haridzid Oaktail *Species: Otter *Gender: Male *Appearance: Tall, lean sinewy light brown otter with an eyepatch and one friendly smiling blue eye. He wears a raggedy working cloak. *Personality: Friendly, yet at times stern. He has seen many battles and is quick to sniff out spies and is a powerful force in battle. *Weapons: A dagger that while he uses it for work, he's very adept at throwing it. He also wields a saber. *Rank: Salamandastron Ship Master *Brief History: He was born from a kindly old otter who died when he was only a few seasons old. He was then found by a family of water voles who taught him all he knows a bout sailing. Eventually he got into farrying Long Patrol hares in his boats and finally came to working as thier ship master. He and the two water voles: Madrius (Ma-jry-Us) and Derius (Dare-ee-Us) now live happily in Salamandastron. *Anything Else: He got the last name Oaktail for the wood he builds all of his crafts from. Oak is very difficult to work with when it comes to boats, but all the hares and even the badger lord marvel at his craftsmanship with the tough wood. Kordrud Shipeye *Name: Kordrud (core-D-rud) Shipeye *Species: Otter *Gender: Male *Appearance: Dark brown, huge tough otter. *Personality: Mostly serious but does have a sense of humor. He's very good with dibbuns and pups. *Weapons: Otter javaline and pike. *Rank: Otterguard of Holt Lakewander *Brief History: Nobody really knows for sure. They do know however that he was once part of a long gone holt and joined this one to make sure that it wasn't destroyed, he also feels a sense of duty to protect all the elders and the youngers. *Anything Else: He rarely speaks, but when he does, he's usually talking about battle plans and strategies. Major Terridem P. Redysire Buckswat *Name: Major Terridem P. Redysire Buckswat *Species: Hare *Description: A huge, hearty, yet very stern Long Patrol Major. He is cream colored with one black paw. The black paw is a famous gimic within the Long Patrol as the death paw. *Weapons: His fists, they are made of steel! Also a custom made, extra long sabre. *Anything Else you want to know?: Yes, his paw is called the death paw because it's the paw he draws his sword with and also is the paw he uses to kill all his foes with a quick powerful jab to the throat. *Brief history: He was once a plain old Long Patrol hare, but when he killed fifteen horde beasts (from a certain horde run by three villains who everyone sees to think are nuts) single pawed. This amazing battle is often exagerated and was made into a marching song called The Ballad of Buckswat. (Ask me for any info on the ballad if you want to put it in the story) Category:Blog posts